A Promise is a Promise
by HecateA
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has survived the final battle, but with Teddy's life on the line Harry is determined not to let her walk free. AU. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **My God, this was fun to write… For context on where this fic started: The Quidditch League's current game was asking players to save characters who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts and write fics where they survived, or kill characters who had made it out of _Deathly Hallows _alive. I saved Bellatrix Lestrange from the Battle of Hogwarts. For now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **Canon character deaths; grief; vengeance; serial killer

* * *

**Wigtown Wanderers, Chaser 2**

**Prompt:** Save: Bellatrix Lestrange

**Additional prompts:** 2\. (word) reflection, 5. (dialogue) "Being reasonable is boring." 13. (color) chocolate brown

**Word count: **2979

* * *

_**Hogwarts Submitting Info**_

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Assignment: **Assignment #2, Game Development Task #12 Alt: Write about someone looking for a missing person.

* * *

**A Promise is a Promise **

Kingsley had told Harry that he could take care of this one on his own, but Harry had insisted. It wouldn't have felt right not to be there, no matter how awful Harry felt now, sitting in Andromeda Tonks' parlour and holding her hand as she sobbed.

"How?" Andromeda managed to choke out. "How did it happen?"

Harry swallowed hard, struggling to keep his composure.

"Dolohov got Remus," Kingsley said solemnly. "He was on the grounds; holding back Death Eaters from the castle. When he fell, so did the line he'd lead."

"Oh, God," Andromeda choked. "And… and Dora?"

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange," Kingsley said quietly. "Dora drew her away from a group of students, they escaped..."

At that, Andromeda started crying even louder. She let go of their hands and buried her face in them.

"No," Andromeda said. "It was Bellatrix?"

Kingsley nodded and Harry saw his jaw twitch, just the slightest. He was still missing key pieces about the battle, but he knew that Kingsley had seen it happen.

Andromeda's sob was a lament.

"She got her way, then," Andromeda said shakily. Seeing them confused, she elaborated. "When I ran away from home and married Ted… her father…"

She closed her eyes, pained, and took a deep breath. "Bellatrix swore she would prune me off the Black family tree, me and every single member of my family, and I… oh God, where is she now?"

Kingsley and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"We don't know," Kingsley said evenly. "She was injured in battle, but she got away."

"She's… she's still alive?" Andromeda said weakly.

A cry came from upstairs. Andromeda looked up, wiping at her eyes.

"Oh God, the baby…" she said, getting up shakily.

"I've got him," Harry blurted, jumping to his feet.

Andromeda frowned. Then she softened.

"You're the godfather," Andromeda said. "I… I thought it was outlandish when they told me."

"I thought so too, a bit," Harry said. "May I?"

Andromeda nodded and Kingsley helped her sit down again. Harry heard him offer to make tea as he followed the baby's cries and made his way up the stairs and to Teddy's room—a guest room where a crib had been installed. Probably intended to just be for the night until his parents came home… Harry didn't want to think about it as he approached the crib and looked down.

Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin was wearing adorable striped footie pajamas and flailing his limbs as best as he could. His head was topped by fluffy cornflower blue hair, and his little face was scrunched up.

"Hey," Harry said, realizing that perhaps he didn't have enough experience with babies to be doing this in the first place.

Still, he wasn't going to leave his godson in tears now. He scooped up the baby and somehow his sleep-deprived brain was able to hypothesize that perhaps Teddy was hungry. He offered his finger to Teddy who immediately latched on and soon began to calm down. That's when his eyes drifted towards Harry, who was shocked to recognize Remus' chocolate brown eyes.

"Wow," Harry said. His heart tightened as he wondered how often Teddy would hear _you have your father's eyes _growing up without quite knowing if it was true…

"I've got you, Teddy," Harry said, fiercely determined now. "And that's a promise."

* * *

Harry quite liked their current set-up; he and Ginny sat facing each other, legs intertwined, and they were taking turns shooting puffs of smoke out of their wands and drawing Teddy's attention back and forth. Teddy gurgled in amusement, which made both of them laugh again.

When they heard the pounding on the door, they froze. Harry swung his legs off the couch and clutched Teddy to his chest. He heard movement upstairs and Mrs. Weasley stopped puttering about in the kitchen. The Burrow held its breath, and then they heard Mrs. Weasley answer the door.

"Oh, Andromeda, dear! I… What in the world is the matter?"

"Is Harry here—does he have Teddy?" he heard Andromeda ask breathlessly.

"I'm here, Mrs. Tonks," Harry called out, exchanging a quick glance with Ginny before darting into the kitchen. Andromeda was wearing a traveling cloak, which she shook under. Her pale face looked so relieved when she saw them.

"Thank God," she breathed. "Thank God, Thank God…"

She rushed to Harry, who handed over the baby gladly. She buried her face in Teddy's hair.

"Hello sweetheart… oh, I was so scared."

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?"

Andromeda nodded and swallowed hard. "I saw Bellatrix."

Harry's blood froze.

"What? _Where?" _he asked.

"Diagon Alley, while I was running errands," Andromeda said. "She cornered me, she was… she let me go when she saw that I was alone. I think… I think she was looking for Teddy."

He felt sick.

"What's this about Lestrange?"

Ron and Hermione had appeared in the kitchen door behind them. Hermione looked pale, and her fingers drifted to the place on her arm where Lestrange had carved the words _MUDBLOOD _months ago.

"She's…" Andromeda shook her head. "Her time with the Death Eaters did things to her. Her time in Azkaban did even more. But even before all that, Bellatrix was never one to break a promise. It's not enough that she killed my daughter. She wants Teddy, I'm sure of it."

"She won't have him," Harry snapped.

"Harry…" Ginny said.

"No," Harry snapped again. "Too much has happened. Remus and Tonks gave their lives for him, and he's got me now. She can look for Teddy if she wants, but I'm going to find her first."

Nobody responded to that. Harry crossed the kitchen to the door, grabbing his and Ron's coats off their hooks.

"Andromeda, why don't you stay here?" Mrs. Weasley suggested, reaching out to touch her elbow. "Ginny, put the kettle on, love… you and Teddy can stay here until…"

"Until you're safe," Harry said, once again eternally grateful to Mrs. Weasley. He threw Ron's coat to him, and slipped his arms into his own. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Kingsley found a place amongst his cluttered desk to sit.

"I know that you're Harry Potter and it's quite hard for anyone to tell you what to do at this point," Kingsley said. "But I also know that your Head Auror sent you home early, for working so much overtime..."

"You're here late too, Mr Minister," Harry said.

"Very funny Harry," Kingsley said. He didn't budge.

"This isn't work," Harry said.

"You _are _chasing a dark witch," Kingsley said, pushing around some of the stray papers, reports, and _Prophet _articles on Harry's desk.

Harry didn't know how to reply.

"I didn't know that you'd taken Dora's old desk," Kingsley said.

"I owe her a lot," Harry said. "I wanted a reminder to do her proud."

"She would be thankful for the love you're giving her son," Kingsley said. "And she wouldn't want anything more from you; that's what she was like. And she was also an Auror. She knew what she was risking and she did it happily."

"For Teddy's sake," Harry said. "Well, not at first. But after he was born, yes. And that's who I'm doing this for too."

He looked up at the pictures he'd tacked onto his desk—the only things he'd really brought into the office. There was one of his parents, one of he, Ron, and Hermione celebrating his eighteenth birthday, and the last was of Teddy. The baby was lying on his stomach with a stuffed dog nestled in his arm, looking up with those chocolate eyes…

"Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the most difficult cases I've ever seen," Kingsley said. "Quite frankly, she's... nearly impossible to get a grip on. She's one of the most corrupted and twisted people alive. Getting into any dark wizard's mind is difficult, but hers is…"

"Kingsley, no offence, but I had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of me. Let me do this," Harry said. "I don't know who sent you—whether it was Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, but I'm fine. I just need her gone because I need my godson safe, and there's nothing you can say that can change that."

Kingsley paused, but chose to leave Harry alone in the Auror's Office.

He crossed his arms and rested his forehead against them, taking a deep breath. But Kingsley's words rang true. Bellatrix Lestrange was impossible to get a grip on. Or at least, the version of her they all knew…

He had an idea. It was stupid and awful, and Harry looked over the picture of his parents again. Lives had been sacrificed for him to be alive today. Harry would live with that forever, but having Teddy had made it easier for him to understand just how willingly someone could give themselves up for someone else.

He swallowed hard and started packing up his things.

* * *

If he hadn't been here for such a specific and important reason, he may have been amused by the look of shock on Draco Malfoy's face when he answered the door.

"Potter?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Is your mother home?"

"Is this Auror business?"

"Would I have a baby with me if it was?" Harry said. Teddy was strapped against his chest in a sling. "Is your mother home or not?"

Draco's jaw twitched but he stood aside, letting Harry in.

"You can wait in the parlour," Draco said. "Don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said.

He led Harry into a Victorian looking sitting room with a grand chandelier and mirrors on the walls. Draco's eyes drifted over the baby. "Is that...?"

"You should go get your mother," Harry said coolly. "I have nothing to say to you."

Something flashed in Draco's eyes, but he disappeared back into the Manor.

Harry scanned the room before deciding that it was safe to sit. The Malfoys had no way to know that he'd come alone, and he was confident that they wouldn't try anything. They were thoroughly invested in keeping to themselves and staying in the shadows after managing to stay out of Azkaban.

He kissed Teddy's head and smoothed down his eggplant hair. He watched his godson sleep, and wanted him this happy and this innocent forever.

"Auror Potter."

He got up and turned around, arms cradling Teddy. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway, blonde hair pulled into an elegant chignon, hands folded in front of her. Her dress was a shade of emerald green that made her look paler than usual.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said. "I didn't come here as an Auror."

"That makes you the first in weeks," Narcissa said. She looked to the baby. "Your godson?"

"Your great nephew," Harry said. Narcissa's face was unreadable.

"Sit," Narcissa said, before coming into the room herself and taking a seat. "I'd offer you tea, but I suspect that you would refuse it on the grounds that I may be trying to poison you. Though I recognize that you are a busy man and would not have come without reason."

"I'm looking for someone," Harry said. "I… I don't know her. Not really. But she's ruined my life time and time again. She destroyed my friend's childhood, hurt my best friend, killed some people I… people I loved."

This drew no emotion from Narcissa.

"You mean my sister."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I hear that she has a vendetta against your other sister?"

"Her exact words were a promise to 'hunt that bloodline down if it's the last thing I do,'" Narcissa said evenly, her face remaining unreadable. "I overheard. There was quite a bit of screaming when my sister ran away."

"Right," Harry said.

She let a beat pass.

"I don't know where she is, if that's what you came to ask."

"You might have ideas," Harry said. "My family—the closest thing to a family I had, anyways—did when I was on the run. They chose to keep my secrets."

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head.

"My sister's burden is not mine, Auror Potter."

"I told you I wasn't here as an Auror."

"No matter," Narcissa said. "If my sister is missing, if she has decided to keep chasing this fruitless goal of hers, I know nothing of it. I have had enough of this violence, this madness. I am looking for peace."

"And you might find it," Harry said. "You have that option. Your family made it out of that war. Your son walked away from that battle. Your sister, however, was not that lucky."

Narcissa paled.

"Don't threaten Draco like—"

"I'm not threatening him, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm telling you the truth," Harry interrupted sharply. "I'm looking for peace too. I want that for him, for Teddy. That's his name, I don't know if you knew. After his grandfather."

Narcissa held his glance for a minute before unlatching her jaw to say, "No. I didn't."

"I know you saved my life in the Forbidden Forest, and I will forever be thankful you did. But I won't forget that you were part of the reason why I was there in the first place. And if something happens to my godson, I won't forget where your fingerprints and loyalties could be found either."

Narcissa seemed to get even paler, somehow. Her eyes widened and her breathing seemed staggered. She looked away from Harry and towards the mirrored walls. He wondered what she was looking for in her reflection. He wondered if she would find it.

Teddy made some gurgling sounds, and Harry reached down to smooth his hair. The baby's awakening seemed to break Narcissa away from the glass, and she looked towards him. His soft cooing shifted the tides.

"When Bellatrix married, there was a summer house included in her dowry," Narcissa said evenly. "She and Rodolphus never lived there, but it is theirs. It is a remote place, built to be hidden from Muggles and kept quiet."

Harry nodded. His heart was in his throat. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, I was a child when all our bride prices were negotiated," Narcissa said. "You should be able to find the wedding contract in the Ministry Archives. If it was as thorough as mine was, the address would be there."

She got up. Harry rose, deliberating for a second.

"Thank you," he said.

Narcissa shook her head. "My sister is… she is determined to keep that promise—with every fiber of her being. She was the one who killed Ted Tonks, it was no ordinary band of Snatchers. She bragged about what she'd done to Nymphadora in the forest. I did not expect such viciousness..."

That seemed rather foolish or naive, given the reason Lestrange had been sent to Azkaban in the first place, but Harry kept that to himself.

"Save the child," Narcissa whispered, looking to Teddy. "And if Andromeda will hear it… tell her that I am sorry for her loss."

* * *

Harry sent word through a Patronus before Apparating back to the Ministry. When he reached the Auror's Office, not only was Hestia Jones waiting for him, but so was Ron. He'd brought Mrs. Weasley with him, who immediately reached out to take Teddy. The baby whined for a second before realizing that he was in familiar arms.

"Where is she?" Hestia asked.

"In a house she inherited, Head Auror," Harry said. "We should be able to find the address in a marriage contract, reportedly…"

Hestia took a pad of purple paper from her robe pocket and quickly scribbled out a note and her signature.

"Bring this with you to the archives, they'll give you the highest priority and access to whatever you need," Hestia said. "Weasley, go with him. I'll put together an extraction team to accompany you. Mrs. Weasley, you may want to get that baby home…"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wait," Harry said. He bent down to kiss his godson's forehead, looking into his chocolate brown eyes one last time.

"It's going to be over soon, Teddy," Harry said. "I'm keeping my word to you."

* * *

The door opened slowly, every decibel emitted by its creaking hinges amplified by the house's quietude.

She stepped inside, wand drawn. It had been a beautiful house once, but somebody was being very careful to make it look as abandoned and ghoulish as possible. She let the door close behind her and whispered a quick spell, casting light across the entryway. She made her way up the stairs slowly and turned a corner before finding herself face-to-face with her sister.

Bellatrix looked up at her. Her curls fell in any which way, her eyes glinted with a malicious excitement, and when she smiled it looked a little too much like a snarl.

"Colour me surprised, sister dearest," Bellatrix said. "I never expected you to show yourself."

"That's your own fault for thinking I would let the Aurors have you," Andromeda said. When Molly had returned to the Burrow and told her where Harry had been, the pieces had clicked for Andromeda. She'd filled in the gaps easily. "Silly, Bella. You should have thought that one through."

"Being reasonable is boring," Bellatrix shrugged.

"Something you won't have to worry about much longer," Andromeda said, raising her wand.

Bellatrix raised hers.

"I was hoping I would have a chance to get my hands on that abomination so that you could watch him die and join his mummy first," Bellatrix said. "But I won't complain about pruning the branch at its source, either..."

"I know you made that promise all those years ago, Bellatrix," Andromeda said. "But me? I _swore _I would be the one to take you."

* * *

She was sitting on the front porch when the Aurors arrived, eyes closed and wand tucked away.

"No need to hurry," Andromeda told them.

"Mrs. Tonks?" Harry asked. "Why are you here? What… what have you done?"

"A promise is a promise," she answered simply.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Hogwarts; Rays of Blades

**Individual Challenge(s): **Cracked Facade; Rainbow Focus; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC (x2); Bow Before the Blacks (Y); Brush; Summer Vacation; Seeds; Tissue Warning; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Death); Themes & Things B (Protection); Themes & Things C (Photograph); Advice From the Mug; Ethnic & Present; Tiny Terror; True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; Real Family; Overrated; Short Jog; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Representation(s): **Vigilante Andromeda Tonks

**Bonus challenge(s): **Head of Perseus; In the Trench; Surprise!; Second Verse (Odd Feathers); Chorus (Ladylike)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **2978

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks

**List (Prompt): **Summer Micro 1 (Vengeance)


End file.
